Twisted mermaid
by Ashley Usagi
Summary: There was once a story of a beautiful Mermaid princess with long red hair who fell in love with human prince. It is said that she asked the evil Ursula to help her and so she did , with a price of course and even though it was hard the mermaid Ariel transformed into human and overcame all of the struggles and lived happily every after with Prince Eric, but what you don't know is...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted little mermaid

There was once a story of a beautiful Mermaid princess with long red hair who fell in love with a human prince. It is said that she asked the evil Ursula to help her and so she did , with a price of course and even though it was hard the mermaid Ariel transformed into a human and overcame all of the struggles and lived happily every after with Prince Eric, but what you don't know is the real story.

Ariel swam to the surface and laid upon a large rock playing with a beautiful flower. The waves crashing against her and the breeze flowing through her hair. Flounder swam up to her grabbing her tail and pulling her down. "Flounder don't scare me like that!" Ariel giggled as his arms grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. His blonde hair flowing with the ocean water. "Ariel I don't understand why you come up here it's dangerous, you can be seen!" He looked deep into her eyes worried of what is to come of her on her sixteenth birthday.

When mermaids and mermen turn sixteen their tails turn into legs and they go onto land for a month or longer to get pregnant, if it is successful they have to stay there to have their child(ren) and then they have the choice of staying on land or to go back to sea. Not all babies turn into mermaids and not every mermaid can get pregnant. Babies have a 50 / 50 chance to take whichever genes.

Their chests push against each other and flounder nibbles on her neck.

" I don't want to lose you Ariel." He said with a sad tone. In the distance you could hear a voice calling out for flounder. "I guess I better go will you meet me tonight for the show?" He questioned her. "Yes father." She snickered. He rolled his eyes and went to swim away but felt her small hand grab his and pull him into her as she kissed him passionately. " I love you Flounder." She said breathless. She watched as he swam deep into the ocean and as soon as he was gone she could hear a ship coming in the distance. She loved watching the ships pass her by, the thrill it gave her of the chance she could be caught. She swam back to her rock and hopped up. The waves were angry though and that meant a storm was coming which couldn't be good for the ship. The storm got worse quick and the ship got closer. She could hear the sea men screaming and hollering at each other running frantic on the ship deck. That's when she seen him. He was beautiful, she loves flounder but this man was different. He wasn't as built as flounder but he had muscles showing through his shirt. His black hair messy from the wind, his blue eyes filled with concern of what is to come. The waves getting more angry throwing some men off the ship. Eric jumped into the boat that was attached to the ship and the seamen dropped the boat down into the water and eric threw out a life saver to the other men, a couple of the men grabbed on and he pulled them in but he seen a boy trying to stay afloat and he was to far to reach so he jumped in after him and pulled him to the boat. All of a sudden a huge wave hit at the same time and Crashed into Eric pushing him into the ocean the men screamed out for him but they couldn't find him they could see more waves approaching so the seamen pulled the boat up and grabbed all the men out and the small boy. The boy was screaming and crying for his daddy and that's when it hit Ariel that the small boy was Erics son. She went into the water frantically searching for Eric then she seen his pale figure going deeper into the ocean, she swam as fast as she could to grab him but as soon as she brought him up the ship was to far and she couldn't risk being seen. So she pushed him into the rock and attempted to resuscitate him. He rolled on his side coughing up the water but laid back and closed his eyes falling asleep, he was to ragged from the ocean. She did the only thing she could think of and swam the same direction as the ship , hoping they would have a private shore to leave him on.

She swam for hours stopping occasionally to make sure he was still breathing. Ariel finally reached the land she pushed him on the shore and stared at his sleeping face. Suddenly his eyes opened slightly and his mouth curved up , smiling. Ariel , scared, jumped back into the water as quickly as she could. She watched him from afar making sure he was found. As soon as Ariel knew he was safe she swam home.

She entered the large kingdom quietly knowing if her father, King Triton , caught her she would be in major trouble. Ariel entered her room and seen her father already waiting there. She let out a gasp. "Oh father you scared me!" Ariel yelped. She could tell he was furious. "Where were you young lady?! I looked everywhere for you, Flounder said he hadn't seen you for a couple hours." The king huffed furiously as he stared at her. Ariel shrugged she knew if she tried to explain what happened he would yell at her. "Ariel your birthday is next week so from now until then I forbid you from leaving the castle. I've ordered my people on land and Flounder to keep watch over you while your up there." He left her room but hugged her tightly before exiting. He is afraid to lose her too.

Days have already passed and she stared out her window into the glorious sea. Flounder had tried to visit multiple times but she didn't want to see him after her father told her that he was to watch her on land. That angered her that he would listen to her father so easily. Ariel heard a knock at her door and she turned to see Ursula , one of her teachers and also the mother of flounder.

"Hello Ariel ." Ursula greeted politely. "Your leaving in two days so I thought I would come see you before you leave." She smiled at Ariel.

" Did my father hire you to watch me too?" She scoffed at Ursula.

Ursula shook her head. " No but I did want to tell you about my other children." Ursula paused as Ariel stared back more intrigued this time. "Well when I was your age i went to the land and fell in love with a King. It didn't take long before I became pregnant wish his children, when I had them, twin boys, I decided to stay a little longer to raise them there. This King was different though after I gave him his children. He wouldn't touch me or come near me, he no longer loved me I soon found out he had been courting another girl , 2 years younger than me, for awhile now. I begged him to love me again that I would give him more children. Well I didn't know at the time this girl he loved couldn't have children. So he took me down to the dungeon one night and told me he dreamed that if he impregnated me in the dungeon he would be gifted with a girl. The king lied and told me he loved me so much and didn't want another , that the girl was because of his father and he didn't love her. So he made love to me , creating a daughter. He laid next to me until I fell asleep and he crept away quietly and locked me in the dungeon. Guards would bring me porridge and dirty water to drink. The king came back 5 months later to check to see if I was showing, of course I was pregnant. I stayed down there for another 3 months before he took me to a different room, this one had a lock on the windows and the door but I could finally bathe myself and prepare to have my child. Finally one night I felt my water break and I screamed for help. A doctor ran in with guards and they grabbed me and strapped me to the bed. The man and the girl walked into the room. She had a petty grin on her face as she stared at me in pain. I pushed another set of twins out , one girl and the other a boy , but the boy was weak. They immediately took the girl and the guards took the restraints off me and they locked me in the room for a week then threw me and my baby boy out. He told me to never come back. " tears rolled down Ursulas face, Ariel put her hand out to Ursula and she took it in hers. "I miss my other children but there isn't anything I can do about it, I'm happy I have flounder , I just wanted to tell you this to be careful of the humans. They aren't all what they seem." She hugged Ariel and smiled at her one last time as she left the room. Ariel couldn't stop thinking about flounder now and yearned to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted mermaid

Chapter two

There was once a story of a beautiful Mermaid princess with long red hair who fell in love with a human prince. It is said that she asked the evil Ursula to help her and so she did , with a price of course and even though it was hard the mermaid Ariel transformed into a human and overcame all the struggles and lived happily every after with Prince Eric, but what you don't know is the real story.

Ariel quickly and quietly snuck out of the kingdom to find Flounder. She knew she had to fix things specially before she left. Looking into his window she seen him laying down on his bed. "Psst Flounder." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He swam to his window to face her. " what are you doing here Ariel? " he motioned for her to come in.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I felt bad for rejecting you, you didn't do anything wrong!" She explained as she caressed his face.

"You know I thought you blew me off when you didn't show up for the show but then when the King showed up asking about you I was worried you might of been seen by a human and they caught you. " he pulled away from her feeling tears coming. She wasn't going to let him pull away though. Her smile grew large and she pushed him playfully. "You don't know what your starting , silly fish!" He snickered. He was instantly cheered up as he grabbed her sides and tickled her. It made him have a weird feeling beneath his fins as she squirmed under his strength. Suddenly their mouths were locked and his hands were dancing along her sea shell bra.

"Do you feel what I feel?" Flounder gasped out. Ariel nodded in return as they both tried to calm down.

"What do you think it'll be like up there Flounder?" Her voice dropping an octave. She was going to miss him until he arrived up there. His birthday is 3 weeks after hers meaning they could have a week together to breed. She didn't know what she was going to do in that time frame.

He held her close to his chest she could hear his heart thumping wildly beneath his beautiful tan chest. His hands tangled with hers , he looked her deep in her eyes.

"I should take you back to the kingdom before you get caught." Flounder let out after a couple of minutes of starring.

"Will you stay with me until I leave?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course." His deep voice shook her insides sending a vibration through her spine all the way down her tale. The swam back to the kingdom no words bring exchanged.

Both of them afraid of losing each other.

"Maybe you will meet my brothers and sister while your up there. I'm not sure what their human names are she only told me their sea names. They probably won't remember, Flotsam , Jetsam and my sister Jorah. My mother never got to bond with her, but she still gave her a name. " he thought of what his twin could look like.

"I'll try to find them." She pulled him in to kiss her , passion burned between the two.

The day arrived when she had to leave. King Triton hugged her tightly letting her know he loved her. Flounder kissed her one last time.

King Triton waved the trident golden sparkles swirling over her. They all watched as Ariels body transformed into human as she floated to the surface.

A wave washed her on to shore, she was trying to catch her breath , when she looked around and noticed where she was. It was where she left the prince.

She gasped as she looked around seeing a large castle above her and she smelled the air. It was so beautiful. She slowly stood up, a little wobbly, she finally catches herself and looks down at her naked body. Ariel looks around frantically but couldn't find anything but a ripped up old sail. She heard people coming so she grabbed it quickly wrapping it around herself with a nearby rope. Ariel looked over a rock she was hidden behind to see the prince throwing a stick for his hairy friend. The hairy friend started coming near her sniffing and barking.

"What is it boy?" The prince asked. He slowly came towards her so she decided to show herself. She took a deep breath in and let it out. Ariel walked towards him. The prince gasped.

"Hello.." he said mesmerized at her beauty. "I'm Prince Eric." He held his hand out and bowed. She put her hand in his as he kissed it, sending an electrical shock through her body.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"I-I-I-m Ari-iel." She stuttered embarrassingly, forcing her cheeks to turn pink.

"Where are you from?" Eric looked deep into her eyes not wanting to break the gaze. He recognized her but he didn't know from where.

"I don't remember." She lied, she didn't know exactly what to tell people. His eyes lit up. This made his imagination whirl. "You must come stay with me! I have extra rooms , my wife won't mind." He grabbed her hand pulling her behind him. 'His wife? He is already with someone... that's right he does have a son.' Ariel thought , kind of relieved.

"My wife is away with our son at the doctors .. you look about the same size as her so I'll have the maidservant gather you something better." He motioned a plumper woman with ragged black hair to go upstairs and another woman to take her to the room she would be staying in.

Once they walked into the room the maidservant turned the bath water on and yanked the rope off her making the sail fall to the floor.

"We can't have ye looking homeless staying with the Prince. Holly will bring you some clothes just get in the bath." She pointed through the opening at a claw foot tub. Ariel walked towards it slowly putting her foot in. She turned the water off as she sat down, letting her hair fall over her.

She laid out in the tub with her eyes shut and slowly fell asleep. The prince quietly walked in the room and looked into the bathroom watching Ariel sleep, her chest rising and falling beautifully with ever breath. He looked over her naked body, he could feel hisself harden. He wanted her and he was going to do whatever he could to lay in bed with her. The maidservant walked in ,"excuse me my prince here is her gown." Holly laid the dress on the bed for her and bowed to the prince before walking out the door.

Ariel could feel eyes on her, she slowly opened hers to see Eric staring down at her. "O-oh sorry I just brought you some clothes. You looked peaceful." He lied but he knew if he told her the truth she would run. She smiled and stood up Eric wrapping a towel around her. Their faces just inches apart, he brings his hand up caressing her face , running his thumb on her bottom lip. He could see her cheeks turning bright red. "I'm cold." Ariel let out. His head fell back and he laughed, his voice deep and powerful.

He helped her out of the tub his hand on her lower back. He so badly wanted to be buried deep inside of her. "Ariel..." his voice low and purring. His hand behind her head he pulls her face to his , their lips touching. His hands fall down to her hips pulling the towel off her. "What are you doing?" Ariel pulled away. He grinned smugly. Ariel pushed him away. "This isn't right y-y-you have a wife." She stuttered. He shrugged it off and walked out of the room. "Lunch will be ready soon the maidservant will come grab you and show you the dining area when it's time." He laughed as he walked down the hall. She quickly shut the door and looked at her clothes, she had no idea how to put them on. Ariel peaked outside the door seeing holly standing outside. "Help." Is the only word she could manage.


End file.
